corruptusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallax
' Fallax Adspicas '''is a part of the highest ring of the corrupted. He has not yet recived a position, but is seen as the thirtteenth member. He is the head of the torturing as well assignet to spy and do assassination missions. His black mark is an eye and the light of his corruption is sickly yellow. Is also the corrupted version of Itchak History The Itchak's corruption doesn't manifests a 'personality' before Itchak is on the search for the second Artifact of the Underworld. The identity 'Fallax' does not appear before in the second part of the story where Itchak and Darek is on the run and while they are searching for the Artifacts of the Underworld. What shows up first is Itchak's first reaction from the effect by the corruption, then the darkness haunts and twists his mind while he is imprisoned in Castigo, but he fights it the best he can and by that the evil energy manifests itself as another 'identity', another personality in his head that will later take form as Itchak's evil 'alter ego'. Itchak has some fits before this splitt personality shows up which is around the part where they are about to find the last Artifact in the South Gate. Itchak manages to stop and regain the control before he can do much damage, but it leaves him very guilty and falls into a depression. Fallax takes more and more 'form' and begins to dominate Itchak's old personality, but he tries to supress it tho it its slips thrue when he gets angered or another strong negative emotion. After the Elders sends him away to find a way to take back the stolen Artifact he has to somewhat emerge his slowly losing personality with the evil one to glide in with the other corrupted and so he could keep his sanity intact while doing the mission. Appearance Even as a corrupted Itchak's appearance doesn't change much, except for the parts what the corruption changes. *Eyes: The colour of his eyes changes from reddish brown to sickly yellow and his pupils becomes smaller. *The Black Marks: The marks forms into something resembles a skull. As a corrupt Itchak's appearance does not change very much, except the main destinct threats for a corrupted to have. His esclars is pure black while his irises takes the colour of sickly yellow. Of course the inside of his mouth goes dark, his tongue turns dark grey which makes the three black seals rings on it stand a little less out. Itchak's appearance does not change very much when he is Fallax, except a few destinct part appearance, like: *The scleras turns black and the reddish brown changes into a sickly yellow colour. *Other features that is typical for a corrupted, the inside of the mouth becomes black, inclu ding the teeth and tongues. *The hair gets more unruly and gets unusual shapes and bends. *His black marks takes the form of a sceleton, like his bones can be seen underneath. *His voice changes. When he talks it sounds like another voice is harmonising, giving a slight effect of an echo. Fallax is lean build and is some what heavier than Itchak, with the weight 83 k g were Itchak is 76 kg. He is also taller, 1,79 cm. Fallax is right handed, but uses both his hands in battle due to his sword. Fallax have also a habit of standing in psychopatic position if he gets bored. Riddles is also common in his own twisted version of Hide and Seek . Personality & Traits Fallax most distinct threat is his insanly smiling and all together maniacal laughing (this happens mostly while fighting). His personality told short; Brutal, sadistic, disrespectful and sometimes arrogant. His behavior can sometimes be sided with of a child, he rather 'play' and do what he wants, and have an enourmus curiosity when it comes to testing different ways of ways of bloodshedding. His arrogance is mostly there because of his hate of being looked down on. If this were to happen his temper will know no bundaries and he'll go into a killing frienzy to show the difference of facts and will not give up, even if it means he will get beaten unconsciously while trying. When he battles, he seems to not care for tactics at all, and fights in a style more like a berserk. Pain is no hinder and shows no reaction towards injuries he might gain in a fight. He starts by trying to beat his opponent into submission with just brute strenght, but if that doesn't work out, he suddenly adds a series of complicated movements that involes using his arm, legs, tail and a large amount of speed, that will mostly take his opponent off guard by suprise and allows he aim for the deadly attack when he sees an opening. Fallax loves to taunt his enemies to see them flare up in anger. He does this to Darek, but in a different way. He tells him how weak his other self is and adresses 'Itchak' as another person and not as a part of himself, also he never adress him with 'he' or 'his' and someway relate back on that 'Itchak' is him. He never use the name 'Itchak' on himself and constantly tells Darek that the Itchak he once knew is 'dead', his 'friend' has never existed. It was just a mask, an illusion (this goes back the reason for the name Fallax has been given). Fallax do not want to sleep, or appears to not need it. The reason why is because of the nightmares he suffers from. Unlike the other corrupted he refuses to embrace the 'darkness' within and has to take the consecuenses because of it, since he is not yet 'fully corrupted'. These nightmares involves often him in a totaly dark place, seemingly all alone, till the eyes appears. The eyes is the second thing Fallax/Itchak fears most. Fallax likes to mock, taunt and drive his other self deeper into the insanity to gain more control and is creating the nightmares for doing just that. Also one of the few things he is openly afraid of is the Lord of the Corrupted, Malgord. But for some reason Malgord does not have much control over Fallax like he has to the other corrupted, this can pobably be explained by the hate Fallax has for him. Fallax does obey him, but does not do it gladly or/and without complain Powers & Abilities Because of the corruption all of his abilities and powers incrised. '''Powers' *Incrised strenght: His strenght incises three times by the corruption *Incrised speed: *Incised agility: *Incrised reflexes: *Hyper healing: Abilities *Swordmanship *Hand to hand combetant: *Illusions: Armory : Fallax will fight most of the time armed, be it his sword or a manupulating of his power over the corrupt energy inside of his soul. Fallax's swordmanship is based from the training he got when he was in the military, and the training from lessons with Darek. From that he has raised from the way he has been fighting before and went over to a more brutal and deadlier style. In contrast to Itchak Fallax uses the second blade more often and is more experienced using the shorter blade as a little 'suprise' attack, by using the larger blade as some sort of a 'distraction' then take out the smaller blade and launces it. Fallax also uses artifactial blades made out of pure corruption. He makes them usual from his hands and arms, a black matter will cover them as gauntlets and (depending on what lenght fits at the moment) blades comes out from either his palms or from top of his hands or arms. Corruption abilites: Fallax's colour of his corrupted energy is yellow, much like his eye colour. It gives of a bright shine that moves with a motion much like frost smoke. The black energy is always moving and can be resembled with a cloath in the wind. Fallax has special ability for illusions that came with the corruption. He can create 'normal' illusions and 'real' illusions; Normal illusions is that kind of type that can not be touched and is only fooling the eye and mind. The Real illusins on the other hand is actaully 'real' in some way, it can be touched and it can hurt and kill. These illusins is made out of corrupted energy, the 'real' is made out of hardned evil energy and can in some way be resembled with the Shadowfiends only more advanced and better. Fallax's way of using the corruption is a little different than the other corrupted by that he can control it in a higher degree than the other ones. He can create things out of the black energy like foreksample weapons, and use it as an extention of himself. Another abilitiy he has is to make 'eyes' appear wherever he wants on his body. This eyes looks like his 'main' eyes. They work as a way to look into peoples being and watch for a long distance. They have also been proven to work as normal eyes if Fallax were to lose a limb like the head or made blind. 'Relations' Fallax has a very tense realitionship with almsot everyone in his company. Virin is actually the only one he actually respects of all the corrupted. Virin also works as a mentor and tries to keep him out of trouble. Bestia despices Fallax as much as Fallax despice him. Fallax has a small squad of his own the longer he stayed at the corrupted castle, the first ones he gets is Ather and Dementia. They had no respect for Fallax in the beginning till he beat them to show them his strenght. they have been hanging around him at all times and has the greatest respect for him since then, and does everything he asks for without question him.